1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to novel antirust/dispersant additives for lubricants comprising reaction products of hydrocarbyl succinic anhydrides, polyamines and triazoles.
2. Description of Related Art
Alkenylsuccinic anhydrides have been widely used in petroleum and synthetic lubricant products for their lubricity and solvency. Products made by reacting amines with alkyl or alkenylsuccinic anhydrides to form alkyl or alkenylsuccinimides are well known as detergents and dispersants for lubricants and fuels. Post-reaction of these succinimides to introduce other beneficial functional groups can be performed.
Triazoles such as benzotriazole can be used as metal corrosion inhibiting antirust agents. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,227. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,352 discloses the use of sulfur-free triazole derivatives as a metal deactivator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,185,090; 5,068,045 and 7,599,183 for example describe the use of borated adducts in various lubricants and fuels and are incorporated herein by reference.
It has been found that lubricant compositions containing small additive concentrations of reaction products derived from hydrocarbyl succinic anhydrides, polyamines and triazoles possess excellent rust/corrosion inhibiting, thermal stabilizing and cleanliness as well as excellent dispersancy properties for fuels and lubricants. Furthermore, the borated version of these additives can enhance the antioxidant performance.